<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choices by hoeforhyuck3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632940">choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3'>hoeforhyuck3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Verse, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Very brief sex scene, also lots of adjectives for mark's eyes, because i'm a bit of a sucker for bottom mark, donghyuck goes on and on about mark's eyes, fluffy by the end, it's slow sex, jeno is literally only mentioned, lots of feelings, mark just wants love, side noren, there's angst if you squint, yes this is abo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark's choices are always made for him. </p><p>being with donghyuck changes that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct ships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've ever written abo. I've read it, and I know a lot about the trope but when it was requested of me, there's so much of the lore to choose from, I literally did research. I did my best, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you! There’s tons of alpha dick out there, you’re just too lazy to look.” Renjun nitpicked in a scolding tone, hoping the boy across from him would get his subtle hints he’d been dropping all damn day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark instead rolled his eyes and almost slammed his head onto the table in anguish, a little annoyed that his younger friend was missing the point of his dramatic crisis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting it Jun! You’ve already found the right person for you. Someone you’ll spend the rest of your life with,” he said in a sulking tone, his fork scraping along his plate as he was staring at his food rather than eating it. He was referring to the fact that his best friend had recently just found his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always exciting to hear about someone you know bonding with someone on such an intimate level, finding their other half and experiencing the synergy between. It’s said to be exhilarating, the feeling of being marked as a mate. Not just on a physical plane, but mentally, emotionally, spiritually. It’s like finally finding a sense of peace after being at war with a lonely heart, battling amongst itself as it caused inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so Mark had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was extremely happy for Renjun. He really was. Jeno was a great guy, and he knew for a fact that he would take care of his best friend. The boy before him seemed to be glowing in a way he’d never seen before and he was glad that he was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he can’t help but clutch at his heart every time he’d see the two together, and the bond that they share. It was like Jeno always knew exactly what Renjun was feeling, or something akin to it. He was always there when Renjun needed him, always did the right things, be there just to give the other a peace of mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark wanted that. He wanted that </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it makes sense though. You’re cute, smart, positive, funny. You’re a great person to talk to, you always listen, and you never judge. No wonder Jeno made you his mate, hell if he didn’t I would’ve,” Mark complimented in a rant, speaking incredibly fast to the point where Renjun found it a bit hard to keep up with what he was saying. He laughed nonetheless, thinking Mark was honestly being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See Mark, as much as I appreciate you confessing your undying love for me, I’m not the one who needs to hear it,” the blond innocently replied, sipping his smoothie before risking a glance at Mark, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious about his hints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like anyone wants a dork like me confessing to them,” the brunet huffed out, dropping his face onto his hand and continuing the circular motions he was making with his fork against his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger male sitting across from him almost slammed his head into the table. Apparently, he needed to be more obvious if he wanted to get his dense, dumb as a rock, best friend to see what was right in front of him. Ever since he’d heard about Mark’s admirer, and his anxieties about the boy liking him back, he’d been trying to drop subtle hints to the older male all week that he just wasn’t picking up. Surely, he knew exactly how Mark felt on this matter, but it wasn’t his place to say, so he would have to let this happen on its own. With help of course because these two </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mark, being Mark, needed a huge fucking sign in neon lights saying “He loves you, you idiot!” for him to even consider all possibilities. Renjun had never been so frustrated in his life. Nothing, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>could beat his current level of irritation. Not even the time when he was one number off from winning the lottery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence hadn’t yet settled when Renjun was going to make a comment about how Mark was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovable </span>
  </em>
  <span>dork, before the shrill sound of a ringtone interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Donghyuck,” Mark perked up a bit, his gloomy mood seeming to disappear and turn into a small smile at the sound of their other friend’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Speak of the devil,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renjun thought to himself as he smirked while Mark was looking out of the window they were seated next to in the cafe they were in absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just having desserts with Jun… I’m eating this strawberry french toast cake with whipped cream! It’s so good, I’ll take you here one day so you can try it!” The brunet talked animatedly over the phone as if Renjun was no longer in existence. It was often like that whenever he hung out with those two. Sure, Renjun was Mark’s best friend, but Donghyuck was practically the boy’s soulmate. He was the third wheel even if one or the other wasn’t even present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark finally did look up at him after giggling over something that Donghyuck said, face getting red with embarrassment at the look that the younger was giving him. He was wiggling his eyebrows and smiling in a creepy, suggestive manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck says hi,” he says calmly, putting up a facade for the man over the phone, while his face told a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll kill you,’ he mouthed, dragging the index finger on his free hand across his neck in a morbid motion. To which Renjun had stuck his tongue out, not believing for a second that Mark could hurt a fly, let alone have the guts to even attempt to murder him. It was a nice threat, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Donghyuck! Hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going well!” Renjun shouted to the phone brightly, hoping Donghyuck would hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark gave an incredulous look at the duality of the blond’s personality, going from dirty-minded in one moment to a pure angel the next. But what Mark wasn’t aware of was that Renjun’s question had a hidden message within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>being that he finally tells Mark how he feels instead of expecting him to just get it, knowing full well that their sweet, lovable friend was an idiot and he wouldn’t notice that Donghyuck has been completely in love with him for the past six years even if it hit him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Donghyuck’s sigh on the other end of the phone, indicating that he caught Renjun’s drift. The boy just smiled when Mark slightly frowned and asked the boy on the other line what was wrong before going back to his fruit smoothie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smoothie had strawberries, and peaches in them. It was very refreshing and tasted extra sweet as he thought about his two friends one day becoming happy with each other. That’s all he wanted for them. To blend as surprisingly well as the peaches and the strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But playing their cupid was such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating </span>
  </em>
  <span>job. When the two finally bond to each other, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>cash in on Donghyuck’s loaded ass and collect his payment for setting those two up. An all-expense-paid trip to Maui for two would be nice. He could finally take Jeno on a vacation since the man worked all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun continued to dream about his long-awaited vacation until he noticed that Mark had gotten off of the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did he say?” Renjun asked in anticipation, wondering that he might’ve confessed or at least hinted at confessing to Mark. However, the brunet across from him was nonchalant, giving the sign that the call hadn’t really entailed anything special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked where I was and what I was doing, then asked if I was still going to movie night at his place later,” he said, as if it wasn’t a big deal. And to Mark, it really wasn’t. He felt Donghyuck’s boredom from miles away, so he knew he’d call at some point. The younger wasn’t very fond of his job, but his father made him take the position since Donghyuck would be the next head of their very notorious, wealthy family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun widened his eyes and almost spit out his smoothie at the last part of Mark’s sentence. He looked over at the brunet just drinking his bubble tea as if he didn’t just drop a bombshell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Renjun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark, not seeing the problem, replied: “Yeah, alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your parents-- Donghyuck’s parents-- are just… allowing this?” Renjun asked. It was a pretty valid question, seeing as he knew how both of his friends’ parents were like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both very strict, and in different ways. Donghyuck came from a rich, successful, alpha-dominated family. They were most likely pushing for Donghyuck to find a mate who was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> so they could continue the purebred lineage. They’d allowed Mark and Donghyuck to be friends for years, but limited contact after both had presented, not wanting the two to imprint on each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark on the other hand, was not an alpha. He was an omega, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>by God</span>
  </em>
  <span> were his parents extremely overprotective. He wasn’t allowed to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>by himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>not with Donghyuck. They always had sent his older sister to keep an eye on him, as she had presented as an alpha, so no funny business would occur. Something which Mark constantly complained about it being a double standard, annoying, and just plainly unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Renjun’s very valid question, Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes. Something he often did when his parents in correlation to his choices came up in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d tell them anything. I’m not a kid anymore, and they still treat me like one. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-two, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junnie. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can make my own decisions and those decisions have nothing to do with my pheromones, Donghyuck’s, or the fact that I can get pregnant. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we can control ourselves. So yes, we’ll be alone tonight and there’s not a damn thing my parents can do about it.” Mark ranted angrily before taking more sips from his boba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun had to admit, it was cute when Mark was angry. Especially when his cheeks were filled up with tapioca pearls and his glasses were hanging at the edge of his nose. He wanted to laugh at the boy’s frustrated state, but he didn’t given the seriousness of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I guess you’re right. I’d flip too if my parents treated me that way. But they’re younger and less conservative, so I don’t have to have a bodyguard with me everywhere. But Jeno is still pretty protective. I swear, the guy takes at least forty five minutes to scent me thoroughly before I leave the house.” Renjun sympathized. However, the statement of Jeno’s possessiveness made Mark snort, almost choking on a tapioca pearl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know that? I could smell the scent of pine and cranberries saturated on you even if I’m a block away, Jun.” Mark joked, making Renjun blush and to keep a note in his head to talk to his partner about scenting him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t look so embarrassed. You’re lucky. It shows he cares about you and that he trusts you. Other people? That’s a different story. It’s way different from my parents, where they don’t trust me </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>other people,” Mark added bitterly, wincing at his cold tone near the end, not trying to dampen the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this thing later with Donghyuck. You guys are just watching a movie?” The blond asked, wiggling his eyebrows again. At that, Mark just rolled his eyes at his friend’s immaturity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We will just be watching a movie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you act like I’ll pounce on every alpha that’ll come my way,” Mark reassured sharply, a slight pout on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘If only you’d pounce on Donghyuck so he can stop pining after you, you dunce,’ Renjun wanted to say, but decided to keep that to himself. If Donghyuck wanted Mark that badly, then he would have to tell him himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to stare at the brunet’s slightly dejected face, knowing that Mark was thinking about how he would probably spend the rest of his life alone or in an arranged pairing with a stranger if the day came where he would no longer be able to put his parents off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun hoped that Donghyuck would just stop worrying and get his shit together before it was too late.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the popcorn ready?!” Mark shouted to Donghyuck, who was in the kitchen. He could smell the warm buttery goodness even from the couch as his mouth watered while trying to find a movie on Netflix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be done in a minute!” The younger shouted back as Mark heard rustling, most likely being Donghyuck pouring the contents of the popcorn bag into the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to watch?” Donghyuck asked softly as he stared at Mark, his face leaning on his hand as his eyes were glued to the younger’s massive TV screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden warmth that came down next to Mark on the spacious sofa and he looked over to see his best friend with the popcorn bowl in his lap, popping a piece into his mouth. As they made eye contact, the brunet’s face softened a little as he had missed the silver haired male’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck was away often, working to succeed his father at the head of their conglomerate. Sometimes it would be in the country, other times it would be all the way across the world with a 12 hour time zone difference, which made phone calls very hard. He would be gone for weeks at a time or maybe a few days. His schedule was always uncertain for Mark, so they would rarely get to hang out like this. And given their status it was especially rare for them to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As that thought crossed his mind, his eyebrows quirked when he recalled his conversation with Renjun just earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the two could be alone together without anything happening. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were best friends above anything else, whether it be rank or status. However, they did have to find that out the hard way for as long as they’d been together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of Donghyuck’s jealous ex-partners would come to him and tell him he wasn’t good enough to earn his trust, that he was intending to seduce him for his money. Days would go by as Mark would wonder whether that was true; that he just wasn’t good enough. He would cry in the younger’s lap for hours as he soothed him, telling Mark that it was nonsense and nothing would come in between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s parents had also forbidden him from seeing Donghyuck for a little while after they first presented, as the two normally spent every waking minute with each other, they were young, hormonal, and irresponsible. They would rather not see a mating Mark on their only son’s neck as young as seventeen. And despite the restrictions, they still found ways to see each other by sneaking out, to having their friends cover for them, to ditching Mark’s chaperone of a sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one day Donghyuck came home smelling a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much like Mark. Thinking the worst, the younger’s parents reached out to Mark’s to try and make an agreement to cut off unsupervised contact altogether. Seriously, it made teenaged Mark feel like he was a scandalous noble in the Victorian era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when the two became adults, their parents were definitely mellowed out, but still nagging. They did have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>right to be worried, since both Mark and Donghyuck were unmated and they had a deep-rooted trust between them. If they continued like this, it was only a matter of time until they actually bonded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But neither of their parents wanted that for them. Donghyuck’s parents wanted him to mate an alpha. He was purebred, so it would only make sense for his children in the future to be purebred as well. Meanwhile, Mark’s parents wanted him to have a good life. And while they allowed a platonic relationship with Donghyuck, they didn’t believe the boy could give their son the life he deserved. Sure, he was wealthy, but he would be gone for long periods of time, and his family would most likely never accept Mark as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, neither of them cared about any of that. They would continue to be friends despite what everyone else thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mark really did wonder if that would ever change if Donghyuck were to mate. Would he just be cast aside like an old toy? Would they have time for each other anymore after he settled down and started a family? Would Mark just be left in the dust like a forgotten friend; a distant memory?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He thought to himself while flicking past the rows endlessly, shaking those thoughts away. He had to give Donghyuck more credit than that. They made a promise to stay with each other, no matter what. And Donghyuck never broke his promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark.” Donghyuck said, ripping the older from his mind, as he finally had his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a noise of acknowledgement before turning to the silver haired, who took the remote out of his hands as he smirked at him. It made the brunet blush to the tips of his ears. But he didn’t know if it was from embarrassment or because his heart gave a quick flutter at the look the younger was giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to call you for the past five minutes. You’ve scrolled past the ‘New Releases’ section at least three times,” he said, chuckling a bit as he turned toward Mark, resting his arm behind the older on the back of the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” He asked, a bit of concern in his tone underneath the teasing lilt at the action of catching him being spaced out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a question that lurked in Mark’s mind and it was practically written all over his face as he turned towards Donghyuck. They made eye contact, making the younger’s breath hitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time the two had been this close in proximity; they’ve been even closer, often cuddling some nights when they would have sleepovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was always the way Mark’s eyes looked that made him swoon. Those dark, swirling pools of brown that would often hold the epitome of kindness in them. His eyes were the color of freshly brewed coffee, energizing all who dared to take even a peek at Mark’s magnificent, star-filled eyes as they sparkled whenever he smiled. The determination that filled them when he was serious was staggering, almost intimidating as the beautiful, warm brown would become icy and earth-like in tone that made you shiver as he would shift his gaze. When the sun would reflect in his eyes, they became like pools of soothing honey. And when he was sad, his wonderful eyes would cloud over with a mist that seemed to darken the hues that his eyes would portray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Mark thought his eyes were basic, boring, and just standard. Because they were a mere brown; they couldn’t hold a candle to the beauty that comes with crystal blue, golden hazel, forest green, or a mysterious gray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck could write soliloquies that rivaled Shakespearean sonnets about how beautiful Mark’s eyes were; how much he loved them; how much he loved Mark. He’s loved his best friend for a long time, and he just wouldn’t feel complete if he didn’t have the older in his life for as long as he lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was no surprise when he nearly choked on his saliva when the brunet asked: “Have you ever thought about mating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck spluttered, stuttering out a response as his cheeks turned red at the provoking question, making Mark smile teasingly at him. He had half a mind to wipe that smirk off of the older’s face. Especially since it was usually Donghyuck who made Mark flustered and the younger would bask in the glory that was the adorable sight of the brunet’s embarrassed, rosy cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean yeah? It would obviously have to be with the right person. People mate for life, you know so it’s a huge decision, and I would never do it without permission!” Donghyuck added quickly to his answer, not sure why Mark had asked that all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older hadn’t really been interested in receiving affection, let alone mating. The silver-haired would call it a victory if Mark even let himself be hugged by him and they’d known each other since they were kids. Maybe it was an alpha-omega thing, but Mark would only get clingy when his heat was nearing and the two of them being together around that time was very rare. For very obvious reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he thinking about mating? It wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary since they were both young adults. Had Mark met someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Anyone special in mind?” Donghyuck asked, masking the anxiety that was loaded with that question. He knew he couldn’t keep Mark to himself forever, and call him selfish if you want, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to. He wanted to have the older’s undivided attention, to be able to hold his hand, to be in his company, no matter what status of their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it be a friend or boyfriend, he wanted to be the only person in Mark’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it made him nervous when the brunet looked to the ceiling in contemplation before looking back at Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there go his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend of mine made me start thinking about it. He’s mated and he and his partner are so great together. To have someone who knows and understands you. You’ll never be lonely despite fights or fallouts. To be absolutely sure that this person is one you’d spend the rest of your life with. I want what they have, to put it simply. They didn’t have to spend their whole lives looking for each other. They were right in front of each other and they could see it. I want to be able to have that, too. I know I’ve never wanted it before, but as we get older… I guess my feelings have changed,” he said, making eye contact with Donghyuck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the younger was silent as he processed Mark’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this it? The fated chance that was ‘now or never’? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Mark hinting at him or was Donghyuck just projecting, hoping that he was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately searched the galaxies that Mark held in his eyes for an answer, but they were nothing if not cryptic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was being hopeful, overly optimistic, but this was his chance. To tell Mark how he felt as they had this conversation about their next steps in life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was tired of sitting on the sidelines for the brunet to fall in love back, waiting for his opportunity to fall into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was that opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all of Donghyuck’s hope built up, his undying affection for the older, and the proximity they shared, tied with the gaze they held, he prayed that Mark would forgive him for not asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the silver-haired male lightly held Mark’s jaw and pressed a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt his best friend’s lips on his, not knowing how to process the situation, his body opting to freeze instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think, he could only feel. It was as if his nerves were hyper-aware at the sudden contact. He was all too aware of the warmth of the younger’s hand against his cheek; his soft, pillowy lips entrancing him enough to coax a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s lips were gentle, tentative as he held in a bated breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark moved on instinct, slowly responding to the kiss. It felt nice, comforting even. The younger was so warm and he smelled like citrus and cinnamon, making his body relax from its previous state of apprehension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s lips were slightly chapped, but Donghyuck didn’t really seem to care much as he tilted his head and the kiss deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older’s thoughts were a bit murky as his eyes fluttered and hands hesitantly came to rest around Donghyuck’s back. He inhaled as they shifted to a more comfortable position completely facing each other, making it easier to move freely; to which Mark was thankful because his neck was starting to cramp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger smelled like fresh oranges on a summer day. He felt so compelled to draw himself closer to him, wanting to never let that scent leave him. All tension in his shoulders seemed to drop at how it made him relax. Donghyuck’s scent only further dampened his thoughts on why they were kissing, Netflix long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he minded, but he wondered where this innate desire to hold his best friend close came from. Had it always been there? Lurking in the depths that was the back of his mind and he just hadn’t noticed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to not think so much and just let it be, wrapping his arms tighter around the alpha’s shoulders as hands made their way to his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, oxygen was a thing they needed to survive and kissing really tends to hinder that, so when Donghyuck broke the kiss to release a soft sigh, Mark whined a little at the loss of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, instead of going back to his lips, Donghyuck trailed light kisses across his cheeks, becoming more sultry and open-mouthed as he moved down his jaw. He could feel Mark’s heart rate go up, starting to pant as he kissed a sensitive spot underneath the older’s ear and came to a consensus of remaining at the older’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pressed soft kisses against the silky smooth skin, Donghyuck briefly wondered what Mark’s skincare routine was to get it that way. He bet the dork just washed his face and put on moisturizer, while he had to use toner, an exfoliating brush, face masks, and nose strips if he just wanted unclogged pores. Now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be fair, he would certainly have to ask later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, an inappropriate thought came to his mind, wondering if Mark’s skin was this soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The mere notion made a growl erupt from his throat, eliciting a gasp from the older as he nosed along his scent gland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smelled sweet, but also earthy like vanilla and rosemary. Donghyuck felt dizzy as he pressed closer to Mark, saturated in his scent; not aware that he was licking the lightly tanned skin over the older’s scent gland, tendering the skin to be marked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eyes widening when he felt a pinch of teeth at the junction between his shoulder and his neck, the sensation knocking him back into reality. To realize what was actually going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet moved back as quickly as possible, backing away as far as the couch would allow. He’d slapped a hand over the place Donghyuck had bit down on, causing a slight but bearable sting at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was silence between them. The only thing breaking it was the panting, out of breath from indulging in each other, eyes wide as the events of the last ten minutes took some time to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those moments of silence did nothing but let the panic set into Donghyuck’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, did I do something wrong? Shit! Mark I’m so sorry, I-,” Donghyuck tried to apologize, but he was cut off by a sudden blast of noise coming from the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two whipped their heads over to it, as it had cut the tension for the time being, and the noise was Mark’s ringtone. Without thinking, he lifted a finger towards Donghyuck as if saying ‘wait’ and answered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Mom.” Mark said nervously before immediately extending the phone away from his ear, the sound of his mother suddenly yelling through the receiver very apparent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, wait- I-? Slow down! What?” Mark asked, mind muddled in confusion over what the hell his mother was yelling at him about over the phone. His eyes then widened at the last word, the blood visibly draining from his face whereas it had been abundant moments before due to all the blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck had no idea what Mark’s mother was saying, but she was loud enough for him to catch the words: ‘come home now’ from the speaker of Mark’s phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all went silent after Mark’s mother hung up without another word. He swallowed before sniffling slightly, looking down at his phone that he had dropped in his lap. Mark looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly as his beautiful brown eyes turned glossy as the dam of tears behind them began to overflow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck tried to move closer to console the older, but Mark only moved away. The bitter, ugly feeling of rejection reared its head in the younger’s chest as he started to get choked up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark…” Donghyuck said softly, his tone apologetic. He shouldn’t have crossed that line. No matter if he misread the situation or not, he shouldn’t have crossed the line that they could never come back from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to reach for Mark’s hand, only for him to let out a choked sob in response to the call of his name before getting up and quickly backing away from Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, no. Please don’t cry, I’m sorry… Mark-,” Donghyuck pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall as well. This was his fault. This was his dumb idea to have Mark over, knowing full well what his parents were like, and what would be waiting for him when he got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Mark said, voice breaking at the end of his sentence. He held the spot on his neck that had formed a slight bruise from the attention that was paid to it only minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Donghyuck just kissed. Made out even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to calm his breathing, but the dizziness that plagued his mind was overwhelming as citrus with hints of cinnamon attacked his senses. He felt abnormally warm all over his body, a pool of heat swirling at the bottom of his stomach at the scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he slowly made the connections within his mind slowly through the fog of haze that he was feeling. Donghyuck had </span>
  <em>
    <span>scented him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought hit him like a freight train, making him sick to his stomach. He’ll go home </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelling </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Donghyuck. With his parents interrogating him on his whereabouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By law, he was still under his parents’ jurisdiction until he legally mated. It was originally created to protect omegas from rogue alphas randomly mating everywhere. An alpha had to get the omega’s approval along with their parents if they wanted to legally mate, which resulted in a drop of rape statistics over the last few decades. But, this was a double edged sword. It only made omegas feel like property rather than people. There had been activists fighting to have the law abolished, giving the omega the only say in who they choose to mate with. The process was well underway, but far from being accomplished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could forbid him from seeing Donghyuck if they wanted to. They could reject him in every way and Mark wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Not legally, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet turned away from the younger and towards the front door of the apartment, not being able to see the heartbreaking, crying face of his best friend. Who apparently may or may not have feelings for him. All of this information was hard for him to process, his thoughts buzzing around in his brain made his head hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Mark felt arms come around his torso from behind that he started to cry harder. He felt tear drops hitting his back as Donghyuck rested his head at the base of his skull, feeling the silver-haired’s lips mouth at his neck as he pleaded for Mark to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We can’t leave it like this I-I’m sorry, I-,” Donghyuck said through his hiccups, making Mark cry harder as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to leave now, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to convince himself out of staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know I’m here, Donghyuck. I can’t stay. They’ll find your scent on me and then they’ll do everything in their power to keep me from seeing you again. They say it’s for my own happiness, but really they just don’t want to be involved with your family. Fucking hypocrites don’t even care about what I want. And-,” Mark ranted as tears angrily streamed down the apples of his cheeks, hiccuping between sentences as the next parts of his rants were the hardest to say. “I love you, Donghyuck. You make me happy, and I don’t think I could stand it if they kept me from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger lifted his head from Mark’s back and spun the older around to face him. “Then why do you keep trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark looked up at Donghyuck with his gorgeous, tear-filled eyes —that only seemed to make the glow in them shine brighter— before shutting them, not being able to handle the intensity of his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, I-I don’t have a choice-,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that bullshit! Of course you have a choice. Where’s the Mark that wouldn’t let his parents get in the way of our friendship?” Donghyuck asked, getting a bit impatient. His best friend, the boy he loved wasn’t acting like himself. He was often outspoken despite being easily flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different now! Donghyuck you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scented me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meaning you actually think of me that way. But my parents would never accept it. I don’t want you to have to wait, heartbroken for something that won’t come.” The last thing he wanted to do was cause Donghyuck pain. It would break his heart to know that he broke Donghyuck’s. The younger would be able to find someone that made him happy for the rest of his life, and Mark had already accepted long ago that it wouldn’t be him. Did it hurt still? Of course it did. But if Donghyuck was happy, then Mark could endure a little heartbreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back into Donghyuck’s eyes, the dark irises alight with a fire that Mark had never seen before. His grip on Mark grew tighter, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to make him listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, I’ve been waiting for so long</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve waited through all your first crushes, your first partners, your first confessions and your heartbreaks. I’ve been waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What’s a few more?” Donghyuck asked sincerely, resting his forehead against Mark’s, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought of me as a possibility? Even once? Do you feel even an ounce of the same way I do? Just say the word and I’ll never bring it up again.” Donghyuck whispered. There was a small hope in the back of his mind that Mark did feel the same way underneath all of the overwhelming doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Mark was at a loss for words. Was this a straightforward confession? Donghyuck was outwardly admitting his feelings for him. For Mark, who thought he was going to die alone just this morning because he thought he wasn’t good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-,” he started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to answer yes. He wanted to be with Donghyuck. But there were so many people telling him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had been so drilled into him that Donghyuck just wasn’t allowed to be a possibility that he never decided to entertain the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did wonder. Donghyuck cared about him so much and the feelings were mutual. He wondered about waking up next to the alpha every morning, in his warm embrace, having those feisty eyes gazing back at him filled with love. He wondered what life with Donghyuck as a boyfriend, as a lover would be like. But he couldn’t afford to wonder too much about what he would be like as a mate. His heart couldn’t lift that weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mark thought to himself as he realized he was taking too long to answer, lost in his mind for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However his body reacted before his mind could. Instead of forming the words he wanted to say, he lurched forward and pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His scent was just so calming, it put Mark’s mind at ease as he was internally freaking out about not asking Donghyuck if he could kiss him, but what was done was done because he then started kissing back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I feel the same,” the brunet had said with breathless conviction, his lips no more than an inch apart from Donghyuck’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again came that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it fear? Guilt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arousal? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark didn’t even have the time to think about it before the younger hugged his body tighter and nipped his lip to get an opening before sliding his tongue between Mark’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck didn’t say anything after that, opting to deepen the kiss instead. Nothing he could’ve said would be able to describe how he felt about Mark right now and in this moment, so he let his actions speak for themselves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature of the room was practically burning; the sheets damp from the tossing and turning going on between the two on Donghyuck’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a quiet moan, wrapping his legs tighter around Donghyuck’s waist as the younger gave a lazy thrust while suckling an already forming hickey on the spot underneath the omega’s left ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been at it for hours now, and the alpha still couldn’t get enough of the aroma Mark was emitting, his slick practically dripping from his hole in arousal. He reveled in the feeling of their glistening, damp skin sliding against each other as the brunet’s back curled into a beautiful arch every time the younger moved. He really enjoyed the sound of his thrusts mixed in with Mark’s moans, knowing full well that he was pleasing the older even just by the spent look on his face and the lust clouding his galaxy-ridden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made his senses go wild, wanting to fuck the older into oblivion, but he held back. Mark deserved to be loved, feel loved, made love to. And Donghyuck would do just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed every concave, dip, and corner of Mark’s body that he could reach while still being inside, paying special attention to the older’s scent gland. He wouldn’t create a mating mark at the omega’s request because he never wanted Mark to feel pressured and always remember that he had a choice, and Donghyuck respected that one hundred percent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his forehead against Mark’s, his fringe matted against his forehead, kissing him once more. It was sloppy, more tongue than anything, and it was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet felt electrified every time the alpha gave his thighs a squeeze before giving another calculated, hard thrust deeper inside him. He raked his hands through the younger’s hair, clenching the silver strands tightly as he whined into Donghyuck’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was becoming greedy. Every time Donghyuck gave him a little, Mark wanted more. It was a never-ending hunger for the omega to be fucked to hell and back by the guy he loved. Was that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his whines, Donghyuck pulled back before circling his hips in a teasing motion, making the older pant at the heat of the friction. But it still wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you have to use your words. Tell me what you want,” Donghyuck cooed, knowing that the boy underneath him was getting impatient. He gave a couple more slow thrusts, trying to look for Mark’s prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older gripped at the sheets tightly, arching his back as he let out several strings of high pitched, breathy moans before panting even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-there! Harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mark cried out, trying to move his hips in tandem with Donghyuck’s lazier movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger leaned down to press soft kisses all over his face as he gradually began to increase his speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wet for me, Mark. You like my dick that much?” He noted before groaning at the filthy sounds they were making and the strong smell of vanilla and orange wafting throughout the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of their mixed scents made Donghyuck impossibly harder. He imagined being mated with Mark, being able to take care of him in his heat, the older carrying his pups one day. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself, but the mere thought of getting to spend the rest of his life with the brunet made his movements become frantic within seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The haze of lust ran deep between the lovers’ mindsets, their focus only on each other and release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck could tell Mark was getting close with his legs trembling, moans becoming more broken, breaths becoming quicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt like he was on fire. The pleasure he felt as Donghyuck pounded into him was intense. He was hitting places that Mark didn’t even know existed, and it was pleasurably overwhelming. But he felt even more overwhelmed by his aching hard on, the tip red and dripping with precum, bobbing with every hit to his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a familiar tingling sensation of heat pooling from the pit of his stomach to the tip of his dick, desperate to be touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet could hear the bed creaking to the rhythm of Donghyuck’s thrusts. He looked up at his lover through hooded eyes, his lips red and swollen from kissing and being bitten so much, his golden skin gleaming, his jaw hung open a little to let out moans from all the pressure of Mark’s tight heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight made him creep a hand to his boner, jolting at the swiping of the tip with his thumb before pumping himself at the same speed Donghyuck was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating so hard out of his chest, he could feel it in his throat. As he pumped faster, mixed with Donghyuck’s thrust, it was starting to become too much. His mind and body were plagued with overwhelming desire. The desire to release, to be satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing that he was thinking about other than Donghyuck. He couldn’t care less about the consequences he had to face once he left this bed. The one thing that repeated in his mind like a mantra were the words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I want it’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha noticed, knowing that Mark was nearing his limit. He reached his left hand down and laced Mark’s fingers with his own against the pillow above his head before kissing his neck and the shell of his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, feeling dizzy and frantic as he was so close to coming undone into the condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark felt tears in his eyes as his abdomen started to clench, his thighs started to shake, he squirmed and arched as his eyes rolled back. He let out strings of curses and moans as streams of white painted another layer on his stomach and chest, his entire body tightening as he pumped himself through his third orgasm, all too aware of Donghyuck’s right hand holding his thigh and spreading him open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck wasn’t far behind, the feeling of Mark’s orgasm having an effect on him as well as he sloppily thrusted as fast as he could into the omega before grunting and groaning, shuddering as he came into the condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a minute to relax and unclench his body before kissing Mark deeply until he got off the bed to clean up the loveable mess he made of the omega.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was panting hard, limbs spread out all over the bed as he tried his best to calm his body down from all of the stimulation while simultaneously trying to stay awake as he felt his eyes start to flutter shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moment, he heard a thump of something being thrown into the trash before feeling a warm cloth plopped on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Do you feel sore anywhere? Do you want me to run you a bath?” Donghyuck asked while slowly wiping the cum off of the older’s abdomen. Mark whined when the silver-haired got too close to his dick, which was still sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m okay,” Mark said breathily with a tired smile. “I’m just hoping you didn’t trigger my heat. For your sake, of course. I get pretty needy,” he added sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongghyuck just gave a soft laugh before grabbing Mark’s hand with his and kissing the back of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of stamina.” Donghyuck smirked before getting hit in the face with a pillow by Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older immediately laughed at the younger, who narrowed his eyes and immediately attacked with tickles. There was no way that Mark would be able to escape as Donghyuck ran his fingers along Mark’s sides, making the omega squirm around the bed crying out (for different reasons this time).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop! Stop! I can’t take it anymore!” Mark shouted while laughing, trying to get his lover to stop tickling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck immediately stopped, resting his palms against the spots he was just tickling Mark in before lightly caressing them as they sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was fondness in the younger’s expression. Just pure love and adoration as he looked at Mark’s blushing, smiling face underneath him as he lay naked in Donghyuck’s bed. A wet dream come true in his opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until he came across a troubling thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your mom?” Donghyuck asked, knowing full well that she’d called Mark like three hours ago and was probably tearing the city to the ground looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark sighed, playing with Donghyuck’s fingers while mulling the question over in his mind. It was pretty valid. He and Donghyuck had already had sex, so there was no going back from this. He had saved the mating part for them to go through formally and legally before making that lifelong decision, but part of him wanted to include his parents still. He loved them, they may have been extremely controlling in regards to his love life, but he still loved them. So, of course he wanted their support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, if he didn’t get it then they’d just have to suck it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s cheeks, resting his forehead against the other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can’t accept the fact that I love you, and that we love each other and want to mate, then I will wait. They can cut me off, kick me out, do whatever they want. That won’t stop me from waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statement made Donghyuck smile wide before hugging Mark’s body to his and planting kisses over every space of Mark’s face and finally landing at the older’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for you, too. I’ll talk to my parents. I’ll court you formally, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince </span>
  </em>
  <span>your parents to let us be together. No more suitors, no more blind dates, no more set ups. Just us.” Donghyuck said, looking into Mark’s beautiful eyes while lacing their fingers together once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark believed him. They would get through this. Just them two against the world. It made a cute smile appear across his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt so light, so free of this burden he’d been carrying for years. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck. He could finally say it now. Without fear, without hesitation, without his parents interfering. He’d be able to enjoy loving Donghyuck after all these years of repressing that feeling and it felt amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly thought no one would want him in fear of being found out he wanted someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better cuddle me all night then if you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘court me formally’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mark playfully added before turning over, smiling at the weight of an arm being secured over his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes, he was still scared of what his parents would say since they’ve basically imprinted on each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> after everything that happened the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was a conversation for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you'd like to see more from me, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>